Remains to be Seen
"Remains to be Seen" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el vigésimo segundo episodio de la segunda temporada, cuarenta y nueve en total. Trama del Episodio Los Happy Tree Friends van disfrazados para pedir "Truco o Trato", caminan por una carretera donde Flippy está conduciendo su camión, que transportaba residuos radiactivos en la parte posterior. Flippy detiene el camión y espera a que pasen, lo que resulta contraproducente, ya que el vehículo emite un sonido similar a un disparo. Flippy se asusta y salta hacia abajo, cuando se levanta, ahora es "Flippy Malvado". En este estado, pisa el pedal del acelerador y choca contra un árbol, la radiactiva es lapicada en todas partes y Flippy muere, junto con el resto de Happy Tree Friends presentes. Más tarde, después de enterrar a los Happy Tree Friends en fosas, Lumpy (como enterrador) suspira con alivio de que su trabajo está hecho. Entonces se da cuenta de que una de las piernas de Nutty está saliendo de su tumba. Cuando va a empujarla hacia abajo, un brazo se sale en su lugar. Lumpy continúa empujando hacia abajo las extremidades, eventualmente terminando justo encima de la tumba, depués de acomodar devuelta todas las extremidades de Nutty, ahora sale su cabeza de la tierra, pudriéndose y empapado en material radiactivo, pero definitivamente no muerto. Antes de que el monstruo no muerto adicto al azúcar pueda hacer nada más que gemir atontado, Lumpy lo entierra bajo un montón de tierra, pero luego ve que todos los Happy Tree Friends se levantan de sus tumbas como zombies. Rápidamente, toma una cortadora de césped y corta a Russell, Lifty, Shifty y varios Generics Tree Friends, cuando se detiene de repente. Mira hacia abajo para ver que dos manos verdes están deteniendo la cortadora de césped. La cara de Flippy se sale de la tierra, siendo "Flippy Malvado", incluso después de su muerte. Flippy salta hacia Lumpy y le muerde el brazo, revelando que no tiene parte la inferior de su cuerpo, Lumpy sacude su brazo en estado de shock y huye gritando. Lumpy corre a un cobertizo cercano, chillando de terror. Flippy Malvado escupe el brazo cortado de Lumpy, para perseguirlo, Flippy Malvado parté en dos a Handy por la cintura y le roba la parte inferior de su cuerpo, con los intestinos de Handy como tirantes para mantener las dos mitades. Lumpy va hacia el cobertizo y sonríe cuando sus ojos caen sobre una motosierra y un soplador de hojas. Hace la elección menos obvia, Lumpy regresa con el soplador de hojas puso como un reemplazo para el brazo que falta. Enciende el soplador de hojas, lanzando aire delante de la cara de Flippy Malvado, pero sólo consigue soplarle unos gusanos. Sin dejarse impresionar, Flippy se lanza contra Lumpy, llevandolo al suelo, Lumpy cierra los ojos, listo para una muerte segura. Cuando los abre, ve que el soplador de hojas se ha quedado atascado en el ojo de Flippy Malvado, haciendo que su cerebro se hinche. Esto atrae la atención de los demás zombis, que se reúnen en torno a él. Lumpy rápidamente toma el soplador de hojas de su brazo y se escapa. Toothy muerde el ahora inflamado cerebro de Flippy Malvado, provocando una gigantesca explosión que mata y vuelve a sepultar a todos los zombies (a excepción de The Mole) y pone las lápidas en sus posiciones correctas. Lumpy está tumbado en el suelo, aliviado, con el brazo que previamente Flippy Malvado le había arrancado, apoyado en su pecho. De pronto, la mano se convierte en zombi y ataca a Lumpy, tratando de arrancarle el corazón. Lumpy logra eliminar el miembro de su pecho. Sin embargo, el brazo vuelve a la vida, y lo golpea fuera de combate. Antes de que termine el episodio, una vez más, el mismo fantasma de papel de los últimos especiales de Halloween cae y deja escapar un gemido. Moraleja "Live and let live!" (Vive y deja vivir). Muertes #Cuddles, Giggles, Handy, Nutty, Toothy, Sniffles, Russell, Flippy y algunos Generic Tree Friends mueren luego de que son atropellados por el camión de Flippy. #Petunia, The Mole, Lifty, Shifty, Mime y algunos Generic Tree Friends murieron de una manera desconocida (no aparecieron con el grupo al principio, pero sí aparecen durante el ataque zombie). #Russell, Lifty, Shifty y algunos Generic Tree Friends (convertidos en zombies) mueren luego de ser destrozados por la cortadora de cesped de Lumpy. #Flippy (convertido en zombie) muere luego de que su cerebro explota, debido a que Toothy lo mordió. #Petunia, Sniffles, Cuddles Giggles, Toothy, Mime y algunos Generic Tree Friends (convertidos en zombies) mueren cuando el cerebro de Flippy explota. #Handy y Nutty (convertidos en zombies) posiblemente mueren cuando el cerebro de Flippy. #Cualquier otro personaje (Excepto The Mole) puede haber muerto luego de volver a ser enterrado por la explosión. Heridas *Flippy le arranca el brazo a Lumpy luego de morderlo. Luego, el brazo de Lumpy (como zombie) trata de estrangularlo. Luego tambien lo golpea en la cara. Errores de Animación #Cuando Flippy enloquece sus ojos son amarillos, pero en este episodio son azules. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces a lo largo del episodio. #A pesar de que Flippy le arranca el brazo izquierdo a Lumpy, tiene ambos brazos cuando corre al cobertizo de herramientas. #El camino que estaban recorriendo los Happy Tree Friends desaparece cuando se muestra la escena del choque. #Uno de los pies de Petunia aparece en la escena del choque, a pesar de que Petunia no estaba en ese momento. Además, es capáz de caminar perfectamente cuando es un zombie, a pesar de que le falta un pie. #Mime aparece muerto durante la escena del choque, debajo de una de las ruedas del camión, a pesar de que el no estaba en ese momento. En esta misma escena, aparece con el lado derecho de su rostro cortado, a pesar de que cuando revive como zombie la mitad que le falta es la izquierda. #El casco de Handy tiene sangre encima y el cuerno derecho está roto. Cuando revive como zombie, la sangre desaparece y el cuerno izquierdo es el que está roto. #La cara de Petunia no tiene el lado derecho cuando revive como zombie, pero cuando se acerca a Flippy el lado izquierdo el que falta. #Cuando Flippy arranca la mitad de Handy, la cola de Handy está unida a su espalda. #Durante la escena del choque uno de los pies de Handy se sale, pero cuando muestran su cuerpo tiene ambos pies. #El árbol donde se estrella el camión no aparece inicialmente. #Las estrellas aparecen encima de la luna. #El ambientador de pino de Petunia aparece roto cuando revive como zombie, pero está entero cuando se dirige hacia Flippy. #Cuando Lumpy corta a Lifty y Shifty con la cortadora de césped aparece una breve imagen de Petunia convertida en zombie. #Cuando Lifty y Shifty salen de sus tumbas, parte de sus cuerpos se puede ver a través del montículo de tierra, y luego dejan de verse cuando son cortados por Lumpy. Curiosidades *Este es el primer episodio en ser creado con Toon Boom Animate PRO. *Los personajes tienen varios disfraces: #Toothy está disfrazado de Splendid. #Sniffles está disfrazado de un vulcano, de Star Trek. #Giggles está disfrazada de un ángel. #Cuddles está disfrazado de un vaquero. #Russell está disfrasado de una momia. #Handy está disfrasado de vikingo. #Nutty no tiene un disfraz. En su lugar, usa unas gafas de comedia. *La escena de Cuddles y Giggles sorviendo un trozo de cerebro hasta besarse es una referencia a la película de Disney "La Dama y El Vagabundo". *Este es el primer episodio en mostrar a Flippy Malvado con dientes afilados, en lugar de aparecer con dientes torcidos como antes. *Cuando Giggles y Cuddles se están besando, el Idolo Maldito aparece al fondo, indicando que posiblemente todo lo ocurrido sea su culpa. *Lumpy uniendo un soplador de hojas a su brazo es una referencia a la película ''Evil Dead 2, donde el personaje ''Bruce Campbell pierde su brazo y coloca una motosierra en su lugar. *Este es el único episodio donde Flippy mata a Handy, Russell y The Mole. Tambien es la primera vez que mata a Nutty, Sniffles, Lifty y Shifty. *The Mole es visto caminando durante los creditos. Esto lo convierte en el primer personaje en aparecer durante los creditos. El segundo es Pop quien aparece en los creditos de Just Desert, durmiendo en una silla junto a la playa. *Este es el último episodio con Jeff Biancalana dando la voz de Russell. *Tambien es la última vez que Dana Belben da las voces de Giggles y Petunia. *Esta es la primera vez que Flippy muere mientras está en su estado enloquecido. *Tanto Lumpy como Toothy son responsables de las muertes de los zombies. *Esta es una de las tres ocasiones donde un personaje muere más de una vez en un mismo episodio. Las otras son Blast from the Past y Better Off Bread. *Este es el primer episodio en mostrar el color de los ojos de los personajes (Excepto Lumpy). *Todos los personajes tienen ojos azules en este episodio (Excepto Mime, quien tiene ojos púrpuras). *Este es el último episodio donde aparece la marca de agua de Mondo. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px en:Remains to be Seen Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios de Halloween